creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lil' Miss Rarity
__NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to my talk page . Before leaving a message let's run through some of my guidelines. # Be polite, I am much more likely to help you if you ask nicely. # Create a new header, I need to be able to easily pick out your discussion. # Sign your post, I want to know who is leaving a message! (~~~~) ---- Hello. I am trying to upload/post my original creepypasta theory, at least, to my research. I find it not perfectly written, but well done.I hope to be able to post it to share with the world. Please reply soon and thank you for your time. Sincerely, Luis Angel Ortega (AKA undyingdefect.) Headline text Greetings and Salutations Lil' Miss Rarity. I...well, am hoping to gain acquaintances on this site for when I hit writer's block, could use a readthrough before I publish something, etc... and I figured I'd start with you. Thank You for your time, --TwoShadowsOnePerson (talk) 21:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Two Shadows, One Person Blacklisted? I'm trying to add a theory creepypasta, but the wiki keeps saying something blacklisted is in it. Can you read it over and explain what's wrong so I can fix it? PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Now someone tells me... I spent a lot of time writing that! :I can see why, though, since most theory pastas consist of schizophrenia, murder, post-apoctolyptic worlds, and molestation. :Can I post it as a blog post? PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Darn. ::I don't have MS word! ::I'll find somewhere else to put it, then. ::Let me know when the wiki allows theories, please. ::Thanks anyway. PyroGothNerd (talk) 01:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Funny Coincidence I just noticed this and thought it was funny, but I'm from Michigan (in Florida now), born July 13th, and I cosplay Lil Miss Rarity. (If you follow Jay's personal blog you may have seen him post a few shots of it.) I just thought that was rather creepy in itself. Lol. Nixiey (talk) 17:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Nixiey <3 Remember You can't just straight up delete your talk page anymore. You can archive it, but straight up deleting it or blanking it is considered a no-no due to the Vandalism Policy. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 17:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I still think that's bullshit. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:39, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::So deleting your own talk-page is against the rules?! lol, that is bullshit, considering that it's their page. If I want to delete my own talk, I should be able to have the privilege to do so. It is bullshit. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:41, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Rude Admin (Not you, though) Miss Rarity, I would just like to inform you that one of your fellow admins, who go by the name "Castiel's nipples" is harassing some people within the chat regularly. While he does keep the trolls out of chat and retain order, he is also the cause of much of this. One example is that while in his very username he uses the word "nipples", he will instantly ban anybody who uses that very word unless adressing him. Another thing that has me a bit mad (And I assure you Madame, I do not enjoy being angry) is that he even goes so far as to ban people who ask if he will stop fitghting with other chatters. One person who was chatting (I assume it was a girl, and will therefore reference to them as "she") -she was quiet, hadn't said much before-, said about the same thing as "GUYS, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!! sasdfasdfa!" and he banned her. His excuse?: she spammed. I am only telling you this to warn you, and perhaps gain your side on this matter. If you agree with me that he is overstepping his power line even a bit, I urge you to talk to him about it. Again, he is a good admin and keeps the trolls out, but he has begun to abuse his power slightly. Sincerely, BloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMatt (talk) 01:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC)BloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMattBloodyMatt Hate ta bug ya Hey so I'm sending this your way because you posted that blog about blacklisted material and seem most knowledgeable on the topic. A story I recently tried to post kicked off the blacklist/spam filter. When you get the time could you give the story a peek and tell me if it's a false positive or not. http://pastebin.com/98XDK26m Don't have a lot of time? The premise is a children's game of hide-and-seek has some unintended consequences when someone else decides to join in. RE: Children's Games should work fine. I can edit any format issues it might have and add a category so it doesn't get tossed in the uncategorized page. Thanks EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:15, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lil' Miss Rarity, Header Thank you so much for the warm welcoming! You seem nice and polite, and I hope that you read this. FrenchToastFrannius (talk) 23:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC)FrenchToastFrannius lol i suppose the rules changed and warnings are no longer handed out?The Last Paladin (talk) 02:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Blue text? Just curious how you get the blue text. (Our B-Days are close together!) Tangletalon38 (talk) 23:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Tangletalon38 Can't post! I've been trying to post a story on the page Mr. Giraffe (which I made), but I keep getting stopped due to an "extention hook," or this message pops up: "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Illegal Chars". I looked it up, and the extention hook problem was apparently dealt with several years ago, so I'm not sure why it's happening. Can you help? Orangevelyn (talk) 07:33, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Submission Issues Good morning/afternoon/evening! I am experiencing some issues with submitting/creating my Creepypasta. You see, I had originally wrote it in a writing program and save it to my computer,but I can't seem to find a way to get it onto the Wiki. I've even tried Copy and Ctrl+V,but I was told that I was putting a spam into the website. I don't seem to understand why I'm thought to be a hacker,but quite honestly,I'm a person who tries hard to avoid spams. Could you maybe explain the whole situation for me,because I'm very confused. Itzy mitz (talk) 04:09, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Lil' Miss Rarity. I am trying to contribute a story called "Who's afraid to die?" But the wiki will not let me. I have looked and it does not contain any blacklist matirial. I have tried to upload it about five times. Can you please help? Greatly appreciated. Sincerely --BeAfraid (talk) 04:55, May 18, 2014 (UTC) BeAfraid it wont let me upload a story saying its blacklisted can you help Help Me Please?? My post keeps saying that there is blacklisted materials, what can and can't I say in my CreepyPasta? thanks! Awesumosteve3G (talk) 21:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) hi :3 well im trying to post a creepypasta story that I reedited and tried to post, but its not allowing me to because its saying its illegal or harmful, which it is not. I own every part of the story along with the image, so please help :3 Lovelymeows (talk) 08:25, May 19, 2014 (UTC)lovelymeows can you please tell me how to make a creepypasta? (i died.exe) can i please know how to make a creepypasta? (i died.exe) So uhh, can I come back now? BrokenSquid 10:01, May 23, 2014 (UTC) So...Apparently both my creepypasta stories were deleted for reasons I do not know. I am trying to recreate them but it won't allow me to recreate the first one, saying it's blacklisted or something? Help?TwistyJ (talk) 03:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC)TwistyJ Broken Squid http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3ABrokenSquid Care to explain? I was unaware that you got the last say on things like that. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to publish my first creepypasta here, and I proof read it and everything but it won't let me publish no matter what! Can you please read over it and tell me what's wrong?